


Chains, Not Wings

by Merfilly



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diaval's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains, Not Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wings of Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832440) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



Diaval knows. She comes to fly the borders and lands, but Diaval sees the agony.

He puzzles at it, trying to find the way to either dissuade her, or to heal his mistress. The wings are a marvel, able to bear the weight of the faerie, so why does she show such pain?

It is as he fits the thrown away phrases and glimpses of Maleficent's past together that he suspects.

Until she forgives herself for all she did in anger, her wings serve but to remind her of her failings, and Diaval has no idea how to heal such.


End file.
